Why They Call It Falling
by Ariana McKenzie
Summary: Just a songfic about Kikyo and her love for Inuyasha... I figured she should have a little something, since she's had a pretty crappy lifedeath. : Total of 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Oh no! The dreaded songfic! But, this one isn't a one-shot. First, it will have a greater impact as a chaptered thingy. Second... I feel like my last one sucked because it was so short. So now I have to make it up to you guys. See how much I love you? :) -Ariana

* * *

**Why They Call It Falling**

_"It's like jumping,_

_it's like leaping,_

_it's like walking on the ceiling._

_It's like floating,_

_it's like flying through the air."_

A slender hand raised itself into the air, the soul snatcher weaving itself delicately around the forearm and back again. Kikyo smiled gently. It wasn't a pet, exactly, but it was companionship in some way.

She resumed walking, the only sounds being her feet as they brushed gently across the grass, and the soul snatchers whistling through the air around her.

For the millionth time, her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha.

The hanyou was almost a nuisance now. No matter how much she told him that she would kill him, he would sniff after her and follow, like the puppy he was.

Kikyo sighed softly, thinking of how things used to be. They were so happy. Why, why did this happen? She begged silently. Why did so much go wrong? They had love, didn't they? She frowned, closing her eyes.

Was it love?

For sure, it had been. The elated feeling that she'd get, the butterflies in her stomach. They were all for him. She hadn't killed him initially because he'd looked so human. So human, and so much like a young man her own age.

How could she kill one who seemed like a comrade?

But slowly, inevitably, those feelings changed. What had at first seemed a grudging acquiescence, soon evolved into something more. Something yearning, a need.

Kikyo, who had been lonely all her life. Inuyasha, the hanyou who had been shunned and hated for all of his. They drew from each other, even without their own knowledge. They felt it, within themselves, the need that drew them together.

They needed that companionship, as much as they needed oxygen to breathe.

Kikyo opened her eyes, viewing the slowly sinking sun as it made its daily journey to leave the world in darkness.

That feeling she had with Inuyasha, 50 years ago... would she ever have it back?


	2. Chapter 2

Why They Call It Falling

_"It's like soaring,_

_it's like gliding._

_It's a rocket ship you're riding._

_It's a feeling, that can take you anywhere."_

She thought happily about their plans, the plans they once had for each other. She had loved Inuyasha, had loved his companionship... but he was hanyou. How was a human girl supposed to love a hanyou?

Thus, she had propositioned Inuyasha. If he, as an act of love for her, would change into a human using the Shikon no Tama, then they could always be together. For the rest of their lives.

When with him, she felt like she could do just about anything. She felt safe. He protected her, just as she protected him. She with arrows; he with tooth and nail.

Even his appearance seemed more human to her as the days went on. Every day, while walking around, as was her duty, she would always find him. It even became a game, after a while. She would try to seek him out with her superb miko senses, and he would lie in wait.

Occasionally, he would let her win and allow her to find him. Sometimes, though, he would jump out at her from behind just for the fun of seeing the fear on her face instantly dissolve into a smile that was his alone.

They would journey together, seeking out the evil-doers, the ones in search of the jewel. On one of these days, Inuyasha came to her with a seriousness she hadn't seen since the first days of their acquaintance.

He agreed to her request, and she was forever lost in the embrace that accompanied his words.

_"So why they call it falling,_

_why they call it falling._

_Why they call it falling,_

_I don't know."_


	3. Chapter 3

Why They Call It Falling

_"There was passion,_

_there was laughter,_

_the first morning after._

_I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground._

_Every time, we were together,_

_we talked about forever._

_I was certain, it was heaven we had found."_

She smiled again, even as her feet continued to walk. Oh, how happy she'd been then. When he had told her that he really would change, just for her.

And the plans, oh the plans. They would be married, they would have children, and Kikyo could finally live out the life she'd always dreamed. Not only a woman, but one who was loved, cherished, and even a mother of children who loved her too.

She frowned slightly. She'd always envied Kaede of this. Kaede, who would be able to live a free life, without any worries. She'd never really thought that if she died, the burden would be on her sister's shoulders. That wasn't how she thought of it.

If Kikyo had been killed by a demon, which was unlikely anyway, Kaede would have already grown and wed, had children. So no matter what, Kaede would live out the life that Kikyo could not.

But oh, how her heart had lifted that evening as Inuyasha revealed to her his heart. And the next morning, she had awoken with a new outlook on life. And as she saw Inuyasha, hiding in the rushes, no words were needed. They simply smiled at each other, seeing in each other's eyes the love that resided in their hearts.

_"So why they call it falling,_

_why they call it falling._

_Why they call it falling,_

_I don't know."_


	4. Chapter 4

Why They Call It Falling

_"But you can't live your life,_

_walking in the clouds._

_Sooner or later, you have to come down."_

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, the soul snatchers swirling around her, rustling her hair. With a sorrowful frown that held many emotions, she looked up.

There it was, that hated tree. The tree that had finished everything. She reached up, feeling the indentation that her arrow had made.

What had happened? Now, she knew of Onigumo's deception, and the evil that was Naraku. But how, and why, had everything fallen apart so easily?

What had they done wrong?

It had started out simple enough, the day that hell broke loose. As usual, she'd gone out searching for Inuyasha, the jewel in her hand and a smile on her face. She was waiting for their usual game of hide-and-seek. So when she heard him rushing up behind her, all she did was smile and prepare for the arms that would wrap themselves around her, and the warm breath that would tickle her ear.

But it never came.

She felt only the cold, stinging sensation along her shoulder, and her breath caught in her throat. The next time her heart beat, she felt the searing pain, and the utter agony of the fatal wound. She was even about to reach for her arrows, to shoot this intruder, when she saw him.

His face was hidden, and all that she could see under his mass of silver hair was that evil, horrid smile. The one that chilled her to the very bone.

He spoke then, though she couldn't bear to listen. Her Inuyasha, her love, had committed this crime? Why? And why did he feel the need to tear out her heart in the taking of the Jewel? Why was she the victim of this crime? He took the Shikon no Tama, and she gaped.

As she watched his feet walk away, saw the flowing red of his clothing, she felt an utter hatred for the being he had become. She cried out, damning him, hating him. But...

Always, always she would love Inuyasha. The young man he'd been before, the one who had told her of his love for her. She would never stop loving that face.

But now, he revealed this... this_ thing_. This terrible beast. The youkai within him was taking it's control over him, she was sure of it.

Staggering to her feet, she leaned against her bow, taking in a ragged breath.

She could not let them see this. Not her precious villagers, not her family. They could not see this beast he had become. She would make sure of that.

By the time she'd gotten to the village, all had been lost. Tears streaming down her face, her sorrowful eyes took in the wreckage that lay before them. Utter destruction.

She looked around, trying to find survivors. This was all her fault, all her doing. If she hadn't fallen for his tricks...

Taking another breath, laced with a hiss of pain, she stumbled down those steps. She felt him, he was close. From the corner of her eye, she saw the blur of red, and thought no more.

"Inuyasha!" With her last vestiges of strength, she let fly her arrow, waiting with bated breath. Slowly, she saw him, that beast, turn his head in shock. Before he could stop himself, though he tried, the arrow struck.

He had turned, trying to flee from her arrow. In his squirming, the arrow had managed to strike him in the chest, piercing his heart. She collapsed to the ground, her eyes never once leaving his.

In all her hatred of the beast that had taken over her dear, beloved hanyou, she couldn't help but notice the pain in his own eyes. With the last of his own breaths, he fought, crying out to her. He screwed up his face in pain, before he could see that which was in her own.

With a cry, she fell, and Kaede was there in an instant. When she looked up again, her hanyou, Inuyasha, was gone.

She looked into the face of her sister, her dear little follower. Many a time, the young child had accompanied her in her walks. And when she gazed into the depths of her one eye remaining, she couldn't bear the guilt.

Because of her own stupidity, her sister had lost her eye. Because of her, villagers were dead, houses were burned. And she was near death.

With her final breaths, she condemned the Jewel as well as herself. She knew the power of the Jewel, and knew it could revive her. But one look at the damage around her, and she no longer wished to live at all.

She looked one final time at Inuyasha, the boy who had stolen her heart, then took it brutally away at the last. No... she couldn't burden another person any longer... And with the peace of mind that could come only from one making a good decision, she died tranquilly, with only the anger and pain lingering behind.

_"It's like a knife,_

_through the heart,_

_when it all comes apart._

_It's like someone, takes a pin to your balloon."_


	5. Chapter 5

Why They Call It Falling

_"It's a hole._

_It's a cave._

_It's kinda like a grave,_

_when he tells you that he's found somebody new."_

Kikyo took her hand away from the tree, turning slowly around. Through the trees, she knew, she would find Inuyasha. And...

She continued to walk, the stony look implanted on her face. When she had awoken again, she had felt a mere curiosity. Where was she? Who was she? She had a vague feeling... she was named Kikyo, or so the hag called her.

And then she'd seen her. That girl who looked so much like her own face. They stared at each other, in wonder.

Even now, it was hard to believe that the girl, Kagome, was her reincarnation.

And then she'd seen him. That boy... why did he look so familiar? She knew him... somehow. He came closer, and she saw his features. He was very easy on the eyes, and yet she frowned. Something was wrong.

He looked at her, and she looked to the girl. Her soul was growing, full to bursting. Curiously, she gazed at the bright light that was forcing its way out of the young woman in the tub.

Then she heard it... was that her voice? It had to be... but it was saying... "No?"

Why?

Kikyo woke out of her stupor then, frowning at the ground. She wasn't meant to be here. Her soul, tortured as it was, didn't want to leave. It didn't want to leave its new home, in Kagome.

When her soul had come back, she was filled anew. Images ran through her mind, feelings surged.

All at once, the hatred returned, and she looked to her killer.

Kikyo shook her head, her soft tresses falling around her shoulders. Now, of course, she knew that he wasn't her killer. But that didn't satisfy the pain in her soul.

She needed him to die. She needed him to feel the pain that she had felt, laying there, waiting for death to come and take her away.

She peeked around the corner, hoping she wouldn't be sensed. She knew that he could smell her, feel her if she was near. But she didn't want to let that happen. Not today.

And then her eyes found what they sought. There, leaning against some trees, was Inuyasha.

His eyes were closed, and his torso and arms were covered in bandages. She smiled softly at the sight. How many times had she cared for his wounds? She gazed at him a bit longer, knowing that in his weakened state he would not notice her.

She heard movement to her left, and slowly, suspiciously, reached for an arrow. No one would harm Inuyasha. He was hers.

But what she saw instead was Kagome. A smile on her face, she walked toward Inuyasha with medicines of her own. Kikyo tilted her head to the side. She could sense the power in the items she held, but she'd never seen anything like them.

When Kagome was about the same distance that she herself was from Inuyasha, but out in the open, Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kikyo frowned.

What was this? His senses could detect Kagome, even before detecting her? How was this?

A distraction caught Kagome's eyes, and while she looked away, at what looked to be a child kitsune, she saw Inuyasha's eyes roam over Kagome. Kikyo's own eyes widened as he smiled gently and sighed.

The soft looks disappeared though, as Kagome turned back, and they were replaced with a scowl to rival any other. Kikyo struggled to smile. At least that hadn't changed.

But... why? Did he really love this Kagome? More than her? And how was that possible?

With a sigh, she tore her eyes away from the happy scene before her, their words and cries falling onto deaf ears.

Falling in love... falling. She looked up at the sky. That's all it was...

_"So why they call it falling,_

_why they call it falling._

_Why they call it falling,_

_now I know._

_Why they call it falling..._

_now I know..."_

Yay! Ariana has created another sad songfic for ya'll! Hip hip hooray.... sigh. Yeah, well, it wasn't as bad as the first one right? Teehee. I just felt like giving Kikyo a little break. Poor girl. She really needs some loving... maybe... well, I'll update everything else soon, I just needed a break. Hey, go to please? Pretty please? Read my stuff there? Pleeease? Same name and everything... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Teehee, I love you guys... -Ariana


End file.
